Sunny and Alby Best Friends Forever
by TE Secret Santa
Summary: Next generation story about the meeting of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.


This was written for the AS/SCarnival on LJ so I you figure out who I am kudos to you, just don't tell anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse I just want to move there permanently.

"Madam Meadow's Nursery School for Young Witches and Wizards, that sounds perfect!" Ginny Potter exclaimed loudly causing her husband to jump and knock the baby food he was feeding their youngest into his lap.

James giggled madly, finding his father's clumsiness highly entertaining.

"Yes Daddy's so funny isn't he?" Harry asked

"Yep" Grinned the six year old.

"What are you so excited about anyway Gin?" Harry enquired while he cleaned up the mess in his lap.

"I finally found a Nursery school that doesn't have a five year waiting list and is open during the summer." Ginny explained.

"Oh that's good...umm why do we need one again?"

"Because, Harry dear, your darling boys are no longer welcome at _The Daily Profit _offices, since they 'accidently' set off some of George's new firework's under my bosses desk." Ginny scowled at the memory of the incident.

"Oh I see now I remember" Harry frowned "Hang on, how come they are mine when they misbehave?"

"That is how it works Harry love, When they behave they are ours, when they misbehave they are your boys. So what do you think , should we try out the new place, I don't think mum could cope with anymore of the grand-kids at her place and Hermione said she would send Rose along if I could find a decent one."

"I can't see the harm in checking it out at least." Harry agreed "Come on Little One let's get you cleaned up and see what Alby is up to , he is way too quiet not to be up to something" He said as he lifted baby Lily out of her high chair and headed out of the kitchen "Come on James you can help me."

#

Three Days Later...

#

"Hello and Welcome to Madam Meadows's Nursery School's Summer Fun Program, My name is Carley Meadows I am very happy to meet you all and I look forward to getting to know each of your families over the next few months." Madam Meadows was a bright young witch with a mass of blonde curls and bright twinkling blue eyes. She reminded Harry of a mix between Luna Lovegood and Professor Dumbledore.

"She's chipper now but I give her 3 days before she's begging us to keep the boys at home" Ginny whispered to Hermione who simply nodded and tried to stop Rose from kicking Albus.

"Rose play nicely, a young lady should always behave with poise and never let her emotions show through" Hermione chastised her daughter.

"Ha that's rich coming from you Granger, but then you were never what I would call a lady"

Not wanting to contradict herself, Hermione bit her tongue; turned and walked away rather than voicing her thoughts. When she was far enough away she leaned down and whispered to her daughter. "There are always exceptions to every rule though Rosie just be discreet about it"

"Mummy, what does discreet mean?" the four year old asked.

"Don't kick the others Rose it's not nice" Ron interjected.

"OK Daddy I will try not to kick anyone."

"That's my girl," he said ruffling her hair "Let's go see what there is to do here, yeah"

"Daddy?" Albus Potter looked positively petrified.

"What's wrong Alby?" Harry asked as he bent down to look his son in the eye.

"What if the other kids don't like me? Jamie says the other kids won't like me 'cause I smell funny." Albus's lip was quivering now and his eyes were shining.

"What have I told you about listening to your brother Al?" Harry asked "Do you remember?"

"Yes Daddy I 'member, Jamie finks he's funny but he doesn't mean to upset me."

"That's right Alby you will make friends, all you need do is smile and be nice and you will have friends in no time" Harry gave his son a reassuring hug and stood up again.

"OK Daddy, can I go play now?"

"Course you can mate, be good and have fun"

"Father, can we go home now? I don't like this place. There are way too many red headed people here and that girl with the bushy hair is looking at me funny." Scorpius pleaded with his father as he clung desperately to the man's robes.

"Don't be silly, son, Malfoy's don't back down from a challenge even if that challenge comes in the shape of head strong know-it-all Potter's and Weasley's. 

Look I see Storm Zabini over there in the corner by himself, why don't you run along and play with him?" Draco smiled encouragingly at his son. "I will be back to collect you at four o'clock"

"Do you swear Father? Promise me you won't forget to come back and get me." The young Malfoy pleaded.

"Yes son I promise now run along and show me how brave you can be."

"ATTENTION PLEASE" Carley Meadows voice boomed across the room causing instant silence. "Thank you everyone, Now little ones it is time to say goodbye to Mummy or Daddy or both and come over and sit down on the mat." This second part was spoken in a calm and soothing voice and was accompanied by another wide smile.

When the children had settled and the parents had said their final goodbyes, Carley sat in front of the children on a cloud shaped pillow that hovered a short distance above them. When she spoke it was in a calming way that she had developed over her short career as an Early Magical Education Teacher.

"Hello Children, My name is Madam Meadows but you can call me Miss Carley. We are going to have a lot of fun together I just know it. Before we get started I am going to do two things, "Carley held up two fingers "the first thing is telling you the rules we all need to follow and the second one is to sort you into groups according to your age. Mr Potter if you would be so kind as to stop pulling Miss Weasley's hair I would be ever so grateful" James blushed and stopped almost immediately."Thank you. Now where was I? Of yes the rules. I only have three rules. Rule number one, Be kind to each other, Rule number two, Remember your manners, that means saying please and thankyou and Rule number three is have lots and lots of fun."

"Do you think you can all follow those rules?" She asked looking around the room.

"Yes Miss Carley" the children responded in a staggered kind of unison.

"Very good, Now I want you to raise your hand if you have already had your sixth birthday" again she held up fingers to demonstrate. Four children including James Potter and Freddy Weasley raised their hands. "Lovely if you could come and sit on the yellow mat please," She waited until everyone was quiet again "now which of you have already had a fifth birthday? Good, you can have a seat on the purple mat. Everyone else will be here with me while you bigger kids will be in the big room with Miss Trinny."

Once all the children had been settled into groups Carley made a chiming sound escape her wand bringing the children's attention back to her.

"Today we have many activities for you to choose from, all of them are loads of fun and you can pick whichever one you feel like doing but when you hear this 

sound," she made the chiming sound again "I want you to come back and sit on the carpet OK?"

"Yes Miss Carley" the children replied nodding their little heads.

"Off you go then, I will be right here if you need me" Her smile was the widest yet as she watch the children rush off to play.

#

"Hello, I'm Alby Potter. What's your name?" Albus asked the other boy who had chosen the drawing table first.

"Hello, my name is Scorpius Malfoy" the little blonde boy responded trying to sound important.

"Sorpigus, that's a big name, My big name is Albus Sevegus Potter but I can't say it proply so I get called Alby instead, What's your instead name?" Albus said smiling his biggest smile and being as friendly as he could just like his dad had told him.

"I don't have one I don't think, my mummy calls me darling and Father calls me son. Do those count as instead names?"

"I guess so, Darling doesn't 'cause my mummy calls me that too. Can I call you Sunny? It would be easier than Sorpigus and your hair looks like sunshine," Al asked hopefully still smiling.

"OK fine just stop calling me Sorpigus it makes you sound so childish" Albus didn't know what Sunny meant by that so he just smiled some more and started to draw.

"What are you drawing, Sunny?" Albus asked a few minutes later, He didn't know how to be quite for long but Sunny was very good at being quiet.

Scorpius held up his picture.

"Wow you're a good colour inner, what's that orange thing in the corner?" Albus was very impressed.

"First of all it isn't orange it's peach because it is a drawing of my favourite tree in Gran Cissy's garden. I even get to watch the house elves pick the fruit sometimes."

"Sorry," Albus frowned he didn't mean to upset Sunny "we don't have house elves or peach trees but my Nana Molly has Gnomes and when I get big enough she says I can throw them at the fence like Teddy does. They say lots of bad words though; do your house elves say bad words?" Albus really wasn't good at being quiet; Jamie was always telling him to stop talking.

"Sometimes" Scorpius replied before returning his attention to his drawing.

"I'm drawing a picture of our holiday to the ocean, Daddy helped me make a sandcastle but Lily, she's my baby sister, broke it and I cried then she cried then mummy got cranky and I had to sit on my towel for five whole minutes. Then we went swimming and I got sunburned but Daddy did a spell and fixed it so it didn't hurt anymore then we it started raining and we had to go inside. I hate the rain; do you hate rain, Sunny?"

"You talk a lot Alby did you know that?" Scorpius asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I know sorry, I'll be quiet now...So do you?"

"Do I what?" Scorpius thought this boy was a bit annoying but he liked him anyway.

"Do you hate rain?" Albus repeated.

"Sometimes, it makes Gran Cissy's garden smell nice after it stops raining and I like that smell best of all. Do you want to go play Potion Lab now I'm bored of drawing?" Scorpius asked

"Sure" Albus smiled at his new friend he hoped Sunny would be his friend forever.

The boys played side by side for the rest of the day, they ate their lunch together and even took their nap on adjacent cots. Before they knew it four o'clock had arrived and their Fathers came to collect them.

"How was your day Alby? Did you make a new friend?" Harry asked his beaming son.

"Hi Daddy, I had a great day I did a drawing and played potions lab with Sunny in the morning, then we had sandwiches for lunch, I got Orange Marmalade which is my new favourite thing, it's Sunny's too He's my new best friend." Albus explained.

"Wow sounds like you had a great time. Which one is Sunny?" Harry asked hoisting Albus into his arms. Albus pointed to the two Malfoy's

"His real name is Sorpigus Malfoy but I can't say it so I said I would call him Sunny instead 'cause his hair looks like sunshine, don't you think Daddy?" Albus informed his father brightly.

Harry forced a smile onto his face and looked over at his old school rival.

"Hello Son, Are you ready to leave now? I told Mummy we would meet her for ice-cream would you like that?"

"Hey, Oh ice-cream I like ice-cream chocolate with sprinkles in my favourite, Alby likes Strawberry best but he likes sprinkles too. What's your favourite ice-cream Dad? Draco blinked several times before he could respond.

"Whoa there Scorpius, take a breath son"

"Alby calls me Sunny he says it's my instead name. He picked it because my hair reminds him of sunshine. So what is it then?"

"What is what Son?" Draco asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"What's your favourite ice-cream? Really daddy you need to pay attention."

"I like chocolate with sprinkles too, now who is this Alby you keep yammering about?" Draco was now trying to contain a laugh at his son's antics.

Scorpius pointed to his new friend."There he is Father his big name is Albus Sevegus Potter but he gets called Alby most of the time"

Draco swore and mumbled something that sounded very much like "You are kidding me" but he to forced a smile and scooped his son onto his shoulders.

"I am glad you had a good day Scorpius, Wave Goodbye to your friend and we will go and met Mummy."

As they two families passed one another the children waved wildly and beamed at each other while the adults shared a small but hopeful nod and a weak smile.

Both men had identical thoughts _"Who would have thought it a Potter and a Malfoy actual friends? Merlin help us all!"_


End file.
